


Erised

by ScarredMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMoon/pseuds/ScarredMoon
Summary: "I saw that pretty Redhair girl, ya know, Lily Evans? She was on my left arm and in my right arm was the House Cup with my name imprinted on it!" With his final word, chest puffed out proudly, Sirius pushed him out the away. --The Maraurads stumble upon the Mirror of Erised. However, not everyone was true to what their desire was..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is currently taking a D.T for the boys.

Ah. There she stood. The Mirror of Erised. The three boys - who were currently hiding under the cloak of invisibility - stared in _awe_ at the mirror. None dared to step in view of it yet as one of the boys - Remus Lupin, golden curly hair with pale, scarred skin and sickening amber eyes that almost glowed within the darkness - began to repeat the words which he'd read at some point in his life;

 

" _The Mirror of Erised is an ancient, ornate mirror. It has clawed feet and a gold frame inscribed with the phrase "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." The mirror shows the most desperate desire of a person's heart, a vision that has been known to drive men mad._ "

 

His voice was low, gentle, and soft; if any words spoken loudly or harshly could break it. A grin began to appear upon the boys lips who stood besides him; James Potter. "You'd know what'd be awesome? To know what our deepest darkest desires are.." His words were also quiet and soft. But the last boy, Sirius Black, wasn't afraid to speak louder. "Mine would be a good old bugger with that 7th grader!" This lewd comment got a laughter from James but not Remus, it hurt him greatly.

 

James was first to jump in front, almost scared that Sirius would beat him too it. For a few moments, the room was dead silent as Potter gaped at what he saw. With an encouraging elbow from Sirius - Remus didn't think James should be pressured into sharing his desire - Potter began to unfold what he saw. 

 

"I saw that pretty Redhair girl, ya know, Lily Evans? She was on my left arm and in my right arm was the House Cup with my name imprinted on it!" With his final word, chest puffed out proudly, Sirius pushed him out the away. 

 

Apart from the _oof_ of James stumbling into Remus from the playful and inpatient shove, the room was once again filled with a deafening silence. But the look upon Blacks face was not one of pure happiest, it was one of shock. And of course, James began to pressure the slightly shorter boy into confessing what he'd seen. It took him a few moments to regain his cool, but with a sly and slightly foxy smirk, he began to tell.

 

"Course I said it _earlier_! That hottie, Isabella. Or was it isabelle? Either way, her tits were hanging out and I was on the other end of her!" They all began to laugh and gab at Sirius for it, even if it stung like a gaint bee in Lupins ass that the boy he's crushing on harder then a rock on wants to shag an older girl. As the boys began to calm down, it was now Remus turn.

 

He stepped reluctantly in front of the mirror and was truly pleased, but also saddened, by what be saw. With a sigh and no words of encouragement from the boys - wanting to get ahead of their silly comments of pressure - began to spill the beans. "I see me. Hair slightly shorter. My eyes are a soft brown, slightly blue maybe, I can't tell actually but they definitely are _not_ amber, and my face has no freckles. Along with no freckles, no scars. I have a smile on my face and.." he lifted up his button up shirt and jumper to see the large, teamed scar upon his hip from the bite received from Fenris Greyback at the sad age of 5 too see that, within the mirror, it was gone. ".. I am not a werewolf." 

 

No words. No comments. No sneers.

 

The other two boys, one of their best mates being missing at the time as he was serving a detention for them, knew that what he was saying was true. However, Remus failed to mention that behind him, still within the mirror, was Sirius Black. His hands and arms wrapped around Lupins hips and held him close as the boy planted kisses along Lupins neck. This made a heavy blush lay against his scarred cheeks. Luckily within the low lighting no one noticed.

 

James hugged Remus quickly. He needed the hug, James could _sense_ it. He always sensed when he needed the comfort. It took Sirius a few moments but he soon handed over a honey comb crunch chocolate bar they'd gotten from Honeyducks to the taller boy. Remus gave a thankful smile.

 

They picked up the cloak, throwing it securely back upon themselves and left the room. Tonight would go unspoken of but never forgotten. But one thing was certain; that was that Sirius Black had lied. He did _not_ see himself in the mirror with Isabella Gaffer. He'd actually seen himself with his parents and brother. He wore his Gryffindor cloak and scarf and his parents held him in a tight, loving embrace whilst his brother also wore Gryffindor robes.


End file.
